mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Digimon Adventure episodes
At a total of 54 episodes, the 1999 anime series Digimon Adventure, created by Toei Animation, is the longest in the ''Digimon'' franchise.The sequel series, Digimon Adventure 02, contains a total of 50 episodes. Subsequent spin-off series, Digimon Tamers, Digimon Frontier, and Digimon Data Squad, contain 51, 50, and 48 episodes each. It aired in Japan on Fuji TV between March 7, 1999, and March 26, 2000. The series was directed by Hiroyuki Kakudō and produced by Keisuke Okuda, featuring music composition by Takanori Arisawa and character designs by Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru. The story revolves around a group of elementary school students known as the DigiDestined, who are transported to a parallel Digital World and find themselves in a quest to save it from evil forces with the help of their partner creatures. The series was followed in 2000 with a sequel titled Digimon Adventure 02. Digimon Adventure was broadcast with English dubbing in the United States on Fox Kids and in Canada on YTV. The series premiered on August 14, 1999, in the United States. When it was first released in North America, the series was seen as an attempt to imitate the success of Nintendo's Pokémon franchise. Entertainment Weekly magazine named Digimon as the "Worst Pokémon/Net Crossbreeding Attempt" in 2000. Despite the criticism, it placed first at the start of the May 2000 Nielsen ratings sweeps, surpassing Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands among viewers aged 2–11 and 6–11. Retailers and businesses such as snack food company Jel Sert and toy store chain Toys "R" Us capitalized on the popularity of the series by licensing it for promotion with their own products. Web search engine Lycos listed Digimon as the number five fad of 2000, and it ranked 35th on the list of the year's top searches. Overall licensing of English-language material of the series was managed by Saban Entertainment, which was eventually acquired by The Walt Disney Company. Digimon Adventure has been compiled into DVD box sets by Bandai Visual and Happinet in Japan and by Alliance Entertainment in North America. Kōji Wada's song "Butter-Fly" was used as the opening theme for the series, and Ai Maeda's (credited as AiM) songs "I wish" and "Keep on" were used as ending themes. The English opening featured an original composition by Paul Gordon. Episode list Volume DVDs Japanese release Digimon Adventure was released as a 9-disc DVD boxed set by Bandai Visual on July 25, 2006, with each disc containing six episodes. Happinet also released its own 9-disc set on December 21, 2007. North American release The first 13 episodes released in 2000 by Fox Kids Video and then the entire series from Alliance Entertainment. It has released a 6-disc boxed set in North America. United Kingdom release The first 20 episodes were released on DVD by Maximum Entertainment and jetix films between 2004-2008. See also *Digimon *[[List of Digimon Adventure 02 episodes|List of Digimon Adventure 02 episodes]] Notes References External links *[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/dejimon/ Digimon Adventure official website] * Adventure Digimon Adventure episodes lists of es:Anexo:Episodios de Digimon Adventure hr:Popis epizoda Digimon Adventurea it:Episodi di Digimon Adventure pl:Lista odcinków serialu anime Digimon Adventure pt:Anexo:Lista de episódios de Digimon Adventure fi:Luettelo Digimon Adventuren jaksoista